Bella's New Beginning
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Bella finally snaps out of her depression and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here's a new fic hopefully you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any songs that might come up or will I own Bella's new boyfriend for when he comes in later chapters.**

Chapter 1 Snapping out of depression

3rd POV

Bella has been in a deep depression since Edward left her, now she is looking at her reflection in the mirror and started singing

 _Reflection_

 _Look at me_

 _I will never pass_

 _For a perfect bride_

 _Or a perfect daughter_

 _Can it be_

 _I'm not meant to_

 _Play this part?_

 _Now I see_

 _That if I were_

 _Truly_

 _To be myself_

 _I would break my_

 _Family's heart_

 _Who is that girl I_

 _See?_

 _Staring straight_

 _Back at me?_

 _Why is my_

 _reflection someone_

 _I don't know?_

 _Somehow I_

 _Cannot hide_

 _Who I am_

 _Though I've tried_

 _When will my_

 _Reflection show_

 _Who I am_

 _Inside?_

 _When will my_

 _Reflection show_

 _Who I am inside_

After Bella was looking at her mirror and then she grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting her hair to her shoulders. After that she went to the local beauty store and bought some hair dye and makeup. Then Bella went to Seattle and got a whole new wardrobe and car. The car is a black mustang with dark green strips on it. After Bella finally got home she took all of her purchase she locked herself into the bathroom and dyed her hair a dark red with black tips. After Bella was done she decided to try something new and not worry about Edward taking over her life anymore. Bella then muttered to herself, "this is going to be a whole new me" and then she cleaned up the bathroom and went to cook dinner for her and Charlie.

BPOV

After I finished dinner for me and Charlie I heard the front door open and Charlie yelled,

"I'm home Bells!" I smiled and it felt good to smile again.

"In the kitchen dad!" I called to him and he came threw the door and stopped dead in his tracks and took a good look at me.

"What happened to your hair?" Charlie asked I giggled a little at him and he seemed like he would faint so I ran to him and sat him down at the table.

"Well I decided today is the day for a whole new me" I told him and he slowly nodded. We had a quiet dinner and it seemed Charlie was still trying to digest my sudden change of attitude and looks. After dinner I cleaned up the dishes and then I called Angela to see what she was up to do something this coming weekend.

"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Hey Ang, it's Bella Swan" I told her and I heard a gasp come from her.

"How are you Bells? Is everything alright?" She asked in one breath and I laughed a little and answered her.

"Everythings ok I just wanted to see what you were doing this weekend?"

"No I didn't plan on doing much this weekend why what's up?" I bit my lip a little bit and answered,

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place on Saturday?"

"Yeah sure what time do you want me to come over?" Angela asked.

"How about I come and pick you up? When you hear a honk just come out and I'll wave to you" I told her and she agreed and then we hung up. After a while I went into the living room and saw Charlie watching a baseball game so I sat down on the floor near him and started watching it with him. After the game was over Charlie went upstairs to bed and I went out onto the porch to enjoy the cool air. I sighed and I looked over at the woods on the side of the house and I thought I saw someone there but just chalked it up to it being shadows. I then went inside and went into bed since I have a long day of school in the morning.

 **Hey guys hopefully you like this new fic. I want your opinion on who bella's new boyfriend should be. Here's the list and you can help create a character as well if you don't like the guys I have chosen.**

 _ **Harry Styles**_

 _ **Michael Jackson**_

 _ **Jasper Whitlock/The Major**_

 _ **Caius Volturi or one of the others**_

 _ **Blake Shelton**_

 _ **James**_

 _ **Laurent**_

 **Well here's the guys I came up with pm me or review what you think. I'll even take suggestions for crossovers if I know them. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for the responses to who Bella's mate should be and I will tell you the results so far at the end of this chapter. Well here's the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any songs that may show up in this.**

Chapter 2 The Day Out With Angela

The week passed in a blur and everyone was shocked at the new me and I giggled the first time Jessica actually looked jealous of me. I still sat at the Cullen table but this time Angela and Ben joined me and we all talked and they got me caught up on the latest gossip and everything. Today me and Angela were going to hang out at my place and I plan on telling her about what happened with the Cullens when I went into my depression. I was listening to the radio when a song came on and I started singing along with it.

 _Picture to Burn_

 _State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

 _I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

 _So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

 _[Album version line:] That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!_

 _[Music video version line:] That's fine you won't mind if I say_

 _By the way..._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

 _You never let me drive_

 _You're a redneck heartbreak_

 _Who's really bad at lying_

 _So watch me strike a match_

 _On all my wasted time_

 _As far as I'm concerned you're_

 _Just another picture to burn!_

 _There's no time for tears,_

 _I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

 _There's nothing stopping me_

 _From going out with all of your best friends_

 _And if you come around saying sorry to me_

 _My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

 _[Chorus]_

 _And if you're missing me,_

 _You'd better keep it to yourself_

 _'Cause coming back around here_

 _Would be bad for your health..._

 _'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

 _You never let me drive_

 _You're a redneck heartbreak_

 _Who's really bad at lying_

 _So watch me strike a match_

 _On all my wasted time_

 _In case you haven't heard,_

 _I really really hate that..._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

 _You're just another picture to burn_

 _Baby, burn..._

After the song was over I was in front of Angela's house so I honked the horn and waited for her to come out of the house. Once she came out and got into the car we headed back to my place. "So what do you want to do Ange?" I asked her and she seemed to consider her answer.

"Can we watch a movie?" I nodded my head and we continued to talk and I told her as to why I was really depressed and she was pissed when I told her how Fuckward broke up with me but calmed down and laughed when I told her the nickname I gave him. When we got into my house I went and grabbed all of the movies that I had and I had her choose which one she wanted to watch. She picked ' _Phantom of The Opera'_ I put it in the dvd player and went to make some popcorn and grabbed some drinks.

-Time skip-

"So what did you think of the movie?" I asked her a little after it was over.

"I thought it was really cool and I loved how Rhoul was there for Christine when she was in a bad spot with the Phantom even though he thought he was doing good by her." Angela said and I nodded to her.

"I agree but the creepy part was how he already had a wedding dress ready for her if she would ever marry him." I told her so it went on like that for a while until it was time for me to take her home and before Charlie would be home. Once Angela was out of the car she turned to me,

"Thanks Bella for a fun afternoon see you on Monday" she said smiling. I smiled back and answered,

"I had fun too and you'll definitely see me on Monday" I said and then I waved her bye before she closed the door and I headed back home to get Charlie's dinner ready and get any last minute homework done so I could relax tomorrow.

?POV

I was binding my time when I saw the Swan girl leaving her house so I followed her closely and saw that she was picking up one of her friends. They ended up back at her house to watch a movie and I plan on following her until I was ready to attack.

 **Well there's a cliffhanger kinda hopefully you liked this chapter review the date to finish with picking Bella's mate is May 15. Here are the choices that have been chosen so far:**

 **Jasper has- 4**

 **Caius- 2**

 **Other Voltri-2**

 **James-1**

 **Garrett-1**

 **OC-1**

 **Any crossovers check out my other stories for those who like Vampire Diaries crossover I have one in progress go ahead and check out that and let me know if there's any other crossovers you want. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm going to end selecting a mate for Bella early because my nephew is coming over this weekend so I won't be able to update any of my fics. The winner for Bella's mate is... Major Jasper Whitlock! :) The next time I update I might have Jasper introduced into the story. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for Bella's New Beginnings.**

Chapter 3

? POV

Today is the day that Isabella will be turned and be apart of my army. I sat watching her graduate and then when her father left this morning to go to work I went into her bedroom and waited for her to come into the room.

BPOV

I was heading up to my room to start getting ready for the day and when I opened the door something snatched me and I felt pain in my neck. I didn't scream when it happened because whoever got to me wanted me to yell or scream and I won't make a sound especially if it was Victoria coming for her revenge. Soon I started to feel fire going through my body and even though it hurt a lot I clenched my teeth together and waited for the fire to go out or for someone to kill me.

3 ½ days later

I don't know how long I was burning but now it seems the fire was going straight to my heart and I started to hear different things going on around me. Then I heard a female voice talking, "Maria she should be waking up soon" I was confused on who this Maria was.

"Good she needs to be ready for the next battle the next time I see her and to know if she will have a gift." another female possibly Maria said.

"Yes, Mistress" the other female said. Once I felt my heart give its last beat I waited a little then took in a deep breath. I had no idea where I was but when I caught a scent of a vampire my eyes snapped open and before I knew it I was in a crouch far away from the vampire.

"Miss, it's ok my name is Trinity, what's yours?" Trinity asked me and I looked at her and saw she was tall, pale skin, blue eyes, and dirty blond hair, and she didn't seem like to be a threat to me.

"My name is Isabella Swan" I told her and she smiled and I could tell she will be someone I could trust once I know what is going on around here.

PPOV

I was just getting ready to hunt when my knower went off, 'the Major's mate has been changed' he told me and I asked him,

'Can I go and get her?'

'No wait 300 years before you go and get her' and with that I had to wait until it was time to get the Major's mate to me and Char. After my hunt I went home to my mate and tell her the news,

"Char, the Major's mate has been changed and we have to wait 300 years until we can go and get her." Char nodded and we decided to have some fun for the rest of the night.

300 years later

APOV (Bella)

It's been 300 years since I've been changed and I found out that I'm a mental and physical shield and also Maria made me her second in command. I became the most feared vampire since Major Whitlock whoever that is my name is now known as Aeron, goddess of war and death. I hate my life in the armies and I can't stand that Maria tries to get me to join her bed whenever I'm not training her damn newborns. I have been waiting a long time for me to kill Maria and I plan on doing that today because she thinks that Trinity doesn't have a power but she does, it's to set things on fire and she gladly set all of the newborns on fire and now it's Maria's turn. When Maria came back to the compound I gave Trinity the single and Maria was slowly on fire and I came out of my hiding place and said,

"Bye, bye, Mistress Maria" I said mockingly and that's when Trinity finished her off and I also got rid of all of the other newborn armies and their leaders. I turned to Trinity,

"Ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded and we started heading north so we can get acquainted with what the world is like now.

4 months later

Once me and Trinity got situated in Forks, Washington and each of us phone I signed us up for high school. When I was getting ready for school when my phone went off when I checked it I saw the text from Texas I pulled it up and saw the text,

' _Aeron,_

 _Beware of the animals drinkers and watch out for your mate._

 _Me and my mate will be there in 2 days. -P.W.'_

I was confused of what he meant by animal drinkers but I know whoever the P.W. is they wanted to make sure I was forewarned of other vampires in the area and my mate is here as well.

APOV (Alice)

 _Vision_

 _Jasper is on a bed with another vampire and laughing and singing and then he bent down and kissed the vampire._

 _End vision_

I can't lose Jasper and whoever this other vampire is it would have to been his mate and I won't let him or that slut ruin what I have planned for Jasper. I went to Carlisle because he'll know what to do.

"Carlisle?" I asked when I went into his office and when he came out he looked at me and asked,

"What is it Alice?"

"What can I do to make sure Jasper stays with us?" I asked him and then I told him of my vision and he told me to make sure Jasper hunted but have a human girl in the woods and bleeding so he would 'slip' and kill her. I nodded and asked Jasper to come hunting with me and he nodded his head and when he was far enough as to wear he can't sense me I ran to town and found a girl in her early 20s and she looked almost like Bella so I grabbed her and I ran her into the forest and sliced her neck open and I hid far enough so I can see Jasper going to her but also far enough as to where he can't sense my feelings.

When Jasper was about to bite the girl when he stopped to most likely see who she was but he bit her neck and started drinking. I decided to act like I just now had the vision of him as he was stepping away from the body.

"Jasper!" I gasped in horror and made sure I made my emotions the same and when he felt my emotions he started dry sobbing and he ran from me and I saw he was going to lock himself into his study. I was satisfied that he is now upset that he killed a human and I started making my way back home.

 **Hey guys, hopefully this chapter was ok. Review I love to hear your ideas and until next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update but I wanted to ask Debbie Hicks to please summarize what she was trying to say for chapter 5. Thanks and sorry for not updating right away I went away to Camp Christian for a week but I should be updating my other fics soon and read them if you like my writing. Thanks and Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thank you for being patient I was updating one of my newer stories called, Danger: Love Story Between Henry and Ray. Anyway thank you for any reviews I have gotten and sorry if I missed an idea you might have given me but I go through my email sometimes not even knowing what I'm deleting any onto the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any songs that may occur during this chapter.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

While I was getting ready for school I felt this horrible pain in my chest and I gasped in pain and surprise. I guess Trinity heard me because she came to see what was going on. "Majorette?" she asked me.

"I'm fine but something's up with my mate and I don't think I can go and see him right now." I told her and she nodded and left but told me to be downstairs soon. Once I was ready I did my make up quickly. My outfit consists of black ripped jeans, leather heel boots, and a grey tank top and a black leather jacket over it. My make will be ruby red lipstick, black eyeshadow to bring out my eyes when I'm not wearing contacts, and mascara.

When I went downstairs I saw that it was time to head to the school so I went to the garage and went to my Harley motorcycle it was all black with some silver on it and I put on my helmet and started my baby right up and waited for Trinity once she was ready we sped off to the school.

-Time Skip-

After me and Trinity parked we went to the office to get our locker and schedule for the year. I am playing as a senior and Trinity a junior. Once everything was sorted out I went to my first class which was bio and when I walked in I smelled a familiar scent but I went to the teacher to have him sign my form. When I looked up to where he wanted me to sit I saw that I had to sit next to Rosalie. I internally groaned and I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out as I was sitting at my signed desk and saw a text from a P.W. it read,

 _Majorette,_

 _Me and my mate are now at your place and I will give you the info containing the Major and what has happened. -PW_

I sighed and waited for school to be over so I can find out who this person is. When it was finally lunch time I met with Trinity near the lockers and we made our way to the lunch room. Once at the doors I saw almost all of the damn Cullens at their table the only one that is missing is Jasper. I was wondering where he was when suddenly I caught a scent of human blood I put my shield around me and Trinity so we don't accidently kill anyone and when I looked over at the Cullens I saw that they were staring at a kid who cut themselves. When me and Trinity sat down I studied the Cullens more and it seemed that they didn't recognize me which for now is a good thing and none of the teachers made me introduce myself to the class as of yet.

"So what are we going to do?" Trinity asked lowly so the other vamps can't hear her.

"We go back home after school and figure out what the hell is going on." I answered her with my southern accent coming out a tiny bit.

-Time Skip To The Swan Mansion-

BPOV

After me and Trinity got home I saw two red eyed vampires and they were in the submission pose so I know they meant no harm. I asked, "who are you?" then the guy answered,

"My name is Peter Andrew Whitlock and that is my mate Charlotte Jean Whitlock" he answered me still not looking into my eyes. I sighed knowing he's the one I need the answers from.

"Get up and tell me what I need to know" I demanded of him and they did just that and Peter went into an explanation as well.

"Majorette, I understand that you felt some pain this morn' and that is because your mate the Major hurt a human girl. She looked close enough like you when you were human and his damn wife set it all up so he wouldn't try to find you." he told me and the more he spoke the more Aeron wanted out but I was able to calm her for now.

"You're telling me that damn pixie is trying to keep my mate away from me? We are going to the Cullens right now and I will get my mate even if it means the rest of that damn family dies by my hand. If it comes to a fight I get the pixie to myself!" I yelled and everyone in the room nodded to me and we all started to get ready.

Now we are on our way to the Cullen house I made sure that Pixie couldn't see us coming so she wouldn't warn the others. Once there we all got off of our respective vehicles and I walked to the door and kicked it in. Once inside the house I was greeted with Carlisle and Esme coming into the room and the others growling at us. I just laughed and went to sit on a couch and Trinity stayed on one side of me and Peter did the same and Char stayed close to us.

"Sit down and stop growling all I want to do is uncover a conspiracy that was brought to my attention by a good family friend." I told them and Carlisle was the first to straighten from his stance.

"What are you speaking about?" he asked me and I don't think any of them realized they are talking with the Goddess of war and death and destruction.

"Let me reintroduce myself and my coven, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Majorette or Aeron. This is my sister Trinity and the family friends Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte Whitlock. Now I have a question where is Jasper?" I asked very calmly and I would tell I've shocked the Cullens. I waited for them to answer when I heard a growl coming from upstairs and I went to get up to check it out when the pixie tried to hold me down. I just pushed her aside and used my vamp speed to see where the noise was coming from and sure enough it lead me to a room I've never been in while I was human.

I listened carefully and I heard a growl trying to warn me off but I didn't back down instead I knocked on the door and said,

"Jasper, it's Isabella can I come in?" I waited for him and I'm assuming he's trying to see if I am an imposter I guess after he decided that I was okay to let in he unlocked the door and I grabbed the handle and went inside. What I saw shocked me and made me and Aeron cry out for our mate to be happy and not how he is now.

One thing that went through my mind before I went to comfort my mate and that is 'The Cullens will pay for this'.

 **Here you go! Hopefully you liked this chapter please review I do love to hear your thoughts! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing my story it means a lot to me. Anyway onto the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else besides the plot**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Once I had Jasper wrapped up in my arms I started purring and taking his scent and I know he is there just not fully there. As I continue purring and letting Jasper take my scent I am thinking of different ways that I could make the Cullen family suffer for what they have did to my mate and I will make sure they all suffer. As I was slowly letting Aeron out I could tell Jasper was letting the Major take over as well and Aeron is excited to meet her mate. I finally let her take full control but I stayed close to her in the back of my mind.

AePOV

When Bella finally let me take full control I saw that the Major also took control of Jasper and we both got up and I started speaking. "Hello Major, it's good to meet you" I told him and he smiled a little at me as well.

"Same here Aeron, now we have to go and deal with the Cullens for what they have done to Jasper and make Alice suffer the worst because she most likely knew that we were mates the whole time." he said coldly and I smiled the same smile as I did when I was in the wars.

"That sounds great! First Bella wants to do story time with the Cullens before we even think about killing them." I told him and he nodded and then he let Jasper take over again and I did the same with Bella.

JPOV

After the Major let me take over again and I saw Aeron do the same with Bella and once she was in control I ran and hugged her. "I missed you so much Bella" I told her in an almost broken voice and she pulled back and put her hands on my cheeks.

"I missed you too Cowboy, now let's head downstairs so I can tell the Cullens what has happened to me." she told me and I nodded to her. Once downstairs Bella looked at the Cullens and motioned them to follow her. Once in the livingroom Bella stood in front of the tv and waited for everyone to file in. I stood by her side more at ease with her there and I wrapped my arms around her and she started talking.

"I'm sure y'all are wondern' how I became a vampire, well just in case I'll tell ya how it happened. I was at home when a vampire broke into my house. She immediately bit me and I thought it was Victoria but I was wrong when I woke up from the change. I was made for the newborn wars and that's how I met Trinity." she said and pointed to the vampire in the house and I started growling a little when she said she was made for the southern wars.

"Anyway, I was there for quite sometime eventually I killed my maker and all of her armies along with the other armies that were fighting in the south. You may know me as Aeron the goddess of war, destruction, and death. I am the most feared vampire on top of the Major here." she said pointing to me and I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Then she continued on,

"Well over time I finally came back to Forks with Trinity and Pete here texted me to watch out for you and my mate. Of course I was gonna wait for him to show but when Pete messaged me this mornin' about what happened with Jasper I was pissed and luckily still held in Aeron because you would be dead by now." she said ever so sweetly. I held Bella tighter as she was telling her story and how she found out about me. I knew that she had accepted me as her mate a long time ago so I didn't have to worry too much about her leaving me. After a little while Bella started to become very tense and started growling.

BPOV

After I was done telling my story I looked into everyone's mind and I found what sickened me the most was the Carlisle, and Alice were sick to the bone. I know I started tensing up and growling before anyone could do anything I had both Alice and Carlisle in pieces and then things started to get wild. "SHUT UP!" I screamed and everyone did as I said. I explained to them what was going on in the minds of Carlisle and Alice **(I'll give more details when the time comes).** I then wanted to take them to the Volturi and show them what happened when two mates were kept apart. "Alright all of us are going to the Volturi because 1 Carlisle and Alice need a trail and 2 because all of you guys have been missed guided for quite some time." I told them and then everyone went to pack and Peter came back with boxes for the body parts.

 **Well that's all for this chapter and hopefully you liked it. Review because I do love to hear your thoughts and I'm also taking in story requests if you request something it'll most likely be on my page. Anyway Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been very busy with work and school so I haven't had a chance to look and see what I had to do. Anyway thank you for any reveiws I may have gotten and for being patient with me for not updating in awhile.**

 **On to the story**

 **Jasper: You forgot something**

 **Me: *thoughtful look* No I didn't**

 **Jasper: Yes you have darlin'**

 **Me: *Sighs* I forgot you're a damn empath so I can't lie**

 **Jasper: *Laughs* took you long enough, now are you going to do the disclaimer?**

 **Me: FINE! I don't own Twilight SM does. There happy?**

 **Jasper: Very much so**

 **Me: *mutters* smug bastard**

 **Jasper: What was that?**

 **Me: Nothing Major!**

Chapter 6 (Warning: mentions of rape and torture and few other things)

We are now on the plane to Volterra, Italy to see the Volturi and I always wanted to meet them but being the most feared vampire does have its drawbacks but hopefully we can get this over and done with. When I looked into Carlisle's thoughts I just couldn't believe what he used to do to all kinds of vampire and human girls alike.

 **Flashback**

 **When I looked into Carlisle's mind I saw all that he did to poor Esme, he would beat her when the others minus Alice were out hunting and when she didn't want to have sex with him he would rape her until it was time for him to head off to work. He did this with others too and sometimes Alice would help as well and she would give him tips on how to cause horrible pain to other women. If I was human I would have thrown up my guts and Alice was even worse she would kill a human male just because she knew it pleased Carlisle and they would have sex in the blood that was spilt.**

 **End flashback**

Just by thinking about it sickens me and I know Jasper felt it and looked at me and I just shook my head. I can't believe Alice kept Jasper away from me! I can't wait to kill her if the Volturi doesn't but who knows. I can also say that this family has been through enough as it is and it's a wonder that Rosalie didn't see what was going on with the raping but then again Carlisle had a secret power that he used on her to forget everything about what he was up to when he was caught. "Rosalie can I talk to you to a moment?" I asked her and she nodded to me and we got up and went into one of the small bedrooms that was on the plane.

"Rosalie, I wanted you to know I know what Carlisle and Alice have been doing and I know you may not remember but Carlisle had a power to erase the memory but it wasn't long lasting I'm warning you that I know someone within the guard that will project both Carlisle and Alice's thoughts from their past and I wanted you're prepared for what will happen." I told her and she nodded her head and we went back out to the main part of the jet and sit with the others and their mates. I sat next to Jasper again and we all just sat in silence and waited until we got to Volterra.

APOV (Aro)

Today was another day working towards the good of our species and I am terribly bored without a mate. When I finally meet my mate I don't plan on coming out of the bedroom for a long time or until my brothers decide that they have to drag me out of the room. Today there wasn't much going on besides Caius scaring half the guard and what not when our doors burst open revealing some of the Cullen Coven. I stood up and clapped, "Ah, welcome Cullens and guests what a pleasant surprise!" I said with a little too much happiness.

"Hello, your highness, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but most would now know me as Aeron Goddess of war and death. I came today to talk to you about a trial against Carlisle and Alice Cullen." Isabella said to me as she bowed showing her respect and explained why she was here.

"Isabella, can you show me the crimes you believe that they have committed" I asked/demanded her. She nodded and got up and held out her hand for me to take, when I saw all of her memories of her human and vampire life including everything she has gotten from Carlisle and Alice Cullen's memory. If I wasn't a vampire I would've thrown up on her and I can't believe all of the things that Carlisle was able to hide from me for centuries.

"I see why you want this to happen and I am in full agreement that there should be a trial." I said and Isabella smiled then turned around and went back to a male vampire that seems to be her mate.

"The trial will be held in two days time until then please make yourselves at home and then in two days we will deal with Carlisle and Alice." I told them, they all nodded to me when I indicated for Alec to escort them out I noticed a look he gave to Carlisle's "mate".

 **So this is it for now sorry that it took me so long to finally update I've been really busy anyway Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I've just been really busy with work and other things going on and I just haven't had the chance to think on this chapter but when you finally see it hopefully it's a long chapter and not a short one but just in case it is I will say sorry now because I'm just not very creative lately but onto the story.**_

 _ **Aro: My dear you have something to say?**_

 _ **Me: Yes Aro, I would like you to meet my Mate, Steve**_

 _ **Aro: *Raises eyebrow* not what I meant Rosa, but it is nice to meet your mate.**_

 _ **Steve: You to Aro, now Babygirl, the disclaimer**_

 _ **Me: Yes dear**_

 _ **Me: I do not own Twilight or its characters SM does, *turns to Steve* Steve let's go to our room**_

 _ **Steve: Sure thing my love!**_

 **Chapter 9**

 **2 Days later**

 **BPOV**

 **Today is the day that Carlisle and Alice will have their trail with every vampire there so they can see that the Volturi will never allow vampires to take advantage of humans the way that Carlisle and Alice did. I was surprised at how many covens actually hate some of the Cullens and knew something was up but couldn't figure it out at all until now and to say the least most of them want to tear Carlisle and Alice up and pretty much do very gruesome things to those two. I was sitting near the kings thrones waiting for the trail to start.**

" **Isabella, are you going to give a verdict?" I heard Aro ask me and I turned to him and nodded.**

" **Of course Aro, I want to make sure they get what they deserve even if it's to let the Major or Ares loose on their asses before they die." I told him without letting any emotions get into my voice but I'm sure my eyes showed the excitement that I was feeling.**

" **You all are here today to witness a trail of the Cullen Coven leader, Carlisle Cullen and his Mate Alice Cullen. They are under trial for abuse, torture, and just very inhuman things they did to humans. I'm sad to say that it has gone on for far too long and they hid it very well but now that is it revealed what they have done I want the main person they hurt dearly to give her statement then her verdict." Aro said and turned towards me. I stood up from where I was sitting and went over to Aro,**

" **Thank you Aro" I said to him and he nodded I then turned to the crowd.**

" **My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but ya'll may know me by the name Aeron the goddess of war, death, and destruction as well as the Majorette. I knew Carlisle and Alice when I was human I dated the youngest member of the coven Edward Cullen, I knew something was different when I first met him but couldn't figure it out until I went to the local Indian tribe and my old friend, told me the tribe's legends on the cold ones and that's when I put two and two together after I bought a book on the tribe and their beliefs. Soon I confronted Edward but he didn't want me to be apart of his world but he brought me in anyway because my blood called to him he said it was like his perfect brand of heroin. Soon things started happening but now that I think about it everything was a setup I believe Alice wanted me dead because she looked pissed when Edward stopped sucking my blood after he got all of the venom out. At the time I didn't know what it was like to feel love until I met Edward but that changed a lot after my 18th birthday when Jasper was trying to protect me from everyone but at the time they all blamed him but I could tell that he was hurt that he couldn't protect me and instead got blamed for something he didn't do. Now a couple of days later Edward took me out into the woods behind my house and broke up with me, he used my insecurities against me and after that I was just a zombie and just did things on autopilot until I was changed to go into the newborn armies for a woman named Maria she is now dead because Aeron had enough of her controlling ways. Which brings us to the present I was contacted by Peter Whitlock aka Captain and his mate Charlotte aka Lieutenant that I have to watch out for my mate and that's when I started to feel his emotions. Anyway, I finally found the Major here and things went out of hand when I found out Carlisle and Alice's deep secret." I took a breath to calm down a little bit then I looked around I saw Edward standing with a Strawberry blonde vampire and he looked sad but when looking at her I could see the love he had for her.**

" **What is your verdict Isabella?" Aro asked me**

" **Guilty on all accounts" I said to him then Caius and Marcus answered**

" **Guilty" then Aro said,**

" **Put them to death when 1,000 years are up" then Carlisle and Alice was dragged away kicking and screaming.**

 **I walked over to Edward and smiled at him and the blonde,**

" **Edward, I forgive you for what you did and I'm happy you finally found the one for you" I told him.**

" **Thank you Bella, I want you too meet my mate Tanya, Tanya this is my ex Bella but I hope we can be friends in the future." Edward said.**

" **I would be happy to be your friend Edward, and Tanya take very good care of his heart he's been alone for far too long." I told her and she nodded.**

" **I will Isabella, I love him too much for something bad to happen to him." she answered me.**

" **Good I'm glad, now I have to go and find Jasper, I hope to speak with you guys again soon" I told them and walked off to go and find my mate. As I was walking around I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and they didn't feel like my mates arms at all so I started to fight and struggle eventually landing the vampire his ass. I looked at the unknown vampire and asked,**

" **Who are you?" he didn't answer me and I can feel Aeron struggling within the cage I put her in.**

" **I'll ask one last time who the fuck are you?" I asked more forcefully and put my foot on his neck.**

" **Riley! The name's Riley, my mistress has been looking for you for a while now" he said.**

" **Who is your mistress?" I asked him putting pressure on his neck.**

" **Victoria" was all he said, I looked into his eyes and saw what she did just for a human who is now dead because she's a vampire.**

" **Go and tell Victoria that Aeron will be coming for her because she created a newborn army. Go now and if you know what is good for you, you will leave!" I told him and he nodded and I took my foot off of him and he ran. I started towards Aro to tell him of what just went down when I felt my mate near by.**

" **Hey Jay" I called to him and he chuckled a little bit and came over to me.**

" **My mate, that was hot want to go to our room for some alone time?" he asked me and I nodded to him. Soon he had me in his arms and ran me to the room that we were given for our stay here.**

 ***Warning lemon scene***

 **Jasper set me down on our bed and started to strip me down so I'm only in my bra and panties.**

" **So beautiful" he mumbles and started to kiss my lips with so much passion that I started to let my hands roam his body.**

" **Please Jay" I said when he left my lips so he can kiss down to my neck and suck on it. I started to moan when he got to a sensitive part of my neck and his hand started to roam to my boobs brushing them as he went. Then ever so slowly his hand went to the top of my panties and laid there. Jasper soon took off my bra and he started to suck and nibble on my breast. As he was sucking my breast his hand went into my panties and he rested his hand on my mound but ever so slowly his finger started to mess with my clit and I was a moaning mess.**

" **Fuck! That feels so fuckin' good!" I yelled out to him. Soon he slipped his finger inside of me and started to pump me. I was moaning and yelling for more.**

" **You like that baby?" He asked me when he finally released my boob from his mouth.**

" **God yes!" I yelled to him. Soon he ripped my panties completely off and he undressed as well. Soon he entered into me and waited a little before he slowly started to pump in and out of me. Soon he started to speed up and I was yelling fuck the whole time eventually my stomach started to tighten and my organism hit me and soon I heard groaning coming from Jasper and I felt his seed fill me as we bit down on each other's necks as a claim to all vampires that we are officially mated. When he pulled out I grabbed his cock and started to suck it clean.**

" **Fuck Bella that feels so good" Jasper groaned I kept up what I was doing and he filled my mouth with his seed and I swallowed it all then stood up and kissed him on his lips.**

 ***end lemon scene***

" **That baby girl was the best love making I've ever had." Jasper told me.**

" **Mm, I'm glad babe, I loved it as well." I told him. We just laid in bed the rest of the night and held each other and just taking comfort in one and other.**

 _ **Hey guys! So I hoped you liked this chapter I tried to make it longer by doing the trail a little longer than it probably really would've been but I wanted something different and then by adding in the lemon scene.**_

 _ **Anyway, review or pm me if you want me to do something special or just wondering something. Anyway check out my other stories if you love my writing I do plan on updating them soon. Until next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! So thank you for the patients and support I have been given over the months and I would like to say sorry for not updating this in months as well. I'm sure ya'll have seen that I updated the other stories and that is because they were really popular or close to being done. Anyway, shouting out to:**

 **Vampire and inuyasha lover 13 and Gingersnapp518**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters SM does.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **BPOV**

 **After making love with Jasper the rest of the night we got ready for the day ahead and I had to go and find Aro to inform him of Victoria's army.**

" **Jay, we have to go back to America to get rid of Victoria's newborn army." I said to him as we got dressed.**

" **I knew we should've gone after her!" Jasper said pissed off.**

" **Well we can now, just have to find Aro so he can inform the brothers of what's going on." I said to him. Jasper sighed in acknowledgement and finished putting on his boots. I finished getting dressed and then headed out towards the throne room. Once I got there I saw that Marcus and Caius was also there.**

" **I have some grave news" I said to them.**

" **What is it dear child?" Marcus asked.**

" **There's a vampire named Victoria making a newborn army. I must go and get rid of it before it exposes us." I told them.**

" **Very well, due come back to let us know it was taken care of" Aro said.**

" **I will" I said simply and ran out of the room and to the room Jasper and I shared.**

" **It's cloudy out today so we can hurry to the airport before the weather clears up." Jasper said.**

" **Good idea, I don't want to wait till nightfall to get there, the sooner we leave the better." I tell him. Once we were done packing we picked up our luggage and left to get to the airport. Jasper got the tickets and all we had to do was wait for our flight to be called,**

" **After we get rid of the army I want to visit my parents graves and see if there are any new wolves since Sam and his pack came about." I said to Jasper.**

" **That's fine by me Isa" Jasper said, I smiled at him and couldn't be happier with my mate.**

 **20 minutes later**

" **Flight to Washington State is now boarding" a speaker said. Jasper and I got up and got all of our luggage together and went towards our flight. Once on board I got settled and closed my eyes as if to sleep. I felt Jasper's hand on mine so I opened my eyes and met his questioning gaze.**

" **I prefer to pretend sleep so I am not tempted to drain people." I told him quietly. Jasper nodded in understanding and allowed me to go back to "sleep". Every once in awhile I'll "wake up" and Jasper and I would talk and get to know each other and talk about how we would destroy the army. I would also eat the food but about 10 minutes I go to the bathroom to throw up it again. About four days later** _ **(sorry don't know how long the flight would truly be… never been out of America.)**_ **we finally arrive at the airport in Seattle Washington me and Jasper grab our stuff and then went out into the rain and ran to the old Cullen home. About time we got there we heard paws hitting the ground, I look behind me and I see a huge russet wolf,**

" **Jake?" I asked. The wolf looked at me and then ran off into the woods and then a man came back looking like my old best friend.**

" **Bella?" I nodded to him. Jake ran at me and picked me up for a hug, I heard a growl from behind me and I saw Jasper wasn't too happy.**

" **Jasper this is Jacob Black he was one of my friends from my human life." I said to him.**

" **Nice to meet a friend of Isa's" Jasper said. Jake nodded his head and turned to me,**

" **Jake we are here to get rid of the newborn army is being created by a red hair vampire named Victoria." I said to him.**

" **I've seen her around but I always keep her away from the rez so she doesn't hurt anyone." Jake said.**

" **Good we may need you to keep guard just in case a newborn comes around." I said to him.**

" **Deal and Jasper keep her in line if I remember correctly she used to be very clumsy" Jake said.**

" **I will have you know I'm not clumsy anymore in fact I'm one of the most feared vampires in the world." I said have jokingly. Jake just laughed and left us alone,**

" **Let's go and relax before we do anything else." Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.**

" **Yes lets" I agreed and for the rest of the night we watched movies and then went hunting.**

 **Hey guys! Hopefully you liked this chapter and again for not updating this sooner but hopefully before classes start I can actually finish this story and start on another one or finish what's on my page. Anyway, pm me, review, favorite, and follow! Hopefully by next update I have Victoria and the army in play as well. Thanks! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter and shoutouts:**

 **SakuraMikan2015**

 **AliroseswanCullen**

 **babebraves**

 **traceybuie**

 **Purplekey1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters**

 **Chapter 11**

 **JPOV**

 **After a relaxing night with Isa, we both got ready for the battle that will be upon us today and we needed to be ready for anything. I knew that me and Isa will get through this but I fear that Victoria won't stop until she gets her revenge and hopefully before the battle we talk to the wolves if there's more than just Jacob. I turned around saw Isa wearing black leggings, combat boots, a black zipper shirt with thumb holes on the sleeves, and her hair pulled up in a bun.**

" **Ready to go Darlin'?" I asked her.**

" **Yea, I was just fighting with Aeron again, she wants out as soon as we get to the field but I wanted to talk with the wolves before she came into play." Isa said.**

" **Well let's check on the wolves then Aeron can come out and play, I know the Major is excited for a battle he hasn't had in a long time." I said to her when I felt my beast yell about getting excited about a battle. Once Isa was completely finished we left the house and went to the treaty line knowing at least one wolf was still around there. Once we got to the treaty line I was that their was a big black wolf and turned around and ran into the woods. I looked at Isa in questioning,**

" **He's turning back to a human and changing because they are naked when turned from a wolf or into a wolf." Isa explained. I turned back around and saw a tall male standing there with his arms crossed.**

" **Sam!" Isa yelled and ran to hug him. I was shocked because it seems the pack is still here… I wonder why?**

" **Hey Bells! I'm glad your ok and happy" Sam said when he hugged Isa.**

" **Sam, I want you to meet my Mate Major Jasper Whitlock" Isa said and I held out my hand for a greeting in return.**

" **Sam Uley, second in command of the wolf pack." Sam said shaking my hand. Once introductions where done with we all started to plan and get everything together before the battle. Once all of us were completely sure we would win, we decided to set up a trap for Victoria and her army.**

" **Ok, I'll relay all the plans to Jacob while you guys figure out where to go." Sam said and then left us.**

" **We should do the baseball field, because that is where we all met Victoria and she would hate the reminder of how she lost James." I said to Isa.**

" **Sure, that sounds reasonable enough to me and then we can just let the pack know." Isa said.**

 _ **Skip to Battle Scene**_

 **BPOV**

 **The battle is in full swing and there was still no sign of Victoria anywhere, all of the newborns are almost burnt to ash or currently being torn apart by me, the wolves, or Jasper. For this battle I didn't think that it was necessary to let Aeron out since the battle wasn't fully life threatening. Soon the battle was over but there was still no Victoria until and guy with blonde hair came out and walked towards me and Jasper. Jasper tried pushing me behind him as a protector but I didn't budge and stayed by his side and watched the unknown vampire carefully. I stayed still while Jasper told the vampire to stop and speak.**

" **I'm here on Victoria's behalf, she said to leave Isabella and come with me." the vampire said. I scoffed and decided this was the time to let Aeron out and do my own questioning before Jasper kills the fool.**

" **Why did Victoria send you to distract Major?" I asked as soon as I got closer to him.**

" **S-s-she said that he was too weak and that your not his Mate but the mind readers'" he said. I grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air and said,**

" **Go back to the bitch and let her know I am not weak but not to keep us waiting here." I said and threw him to the side as he ran in fear. I chuckled darkly at his retreating form and sat down on the ground and waited.**

" **How much longer before we go after him?" Jasper asked. I looked at him and smiled,**

" **She will be here soon, I can feel it and she won't live to see another day. I'm not looking for answers I want to end her once and for all." I told him. Sure enough 10 minutes later Victoria broke through the trees and I encased her in my shield and started to throw her around like a ball. Once I was done with that I started a fire and just threw her into the fire not caring what happens after that. Once we made sure all the fire was out and the wolves were good we went back to the house and made love the rest of the night.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for the short chapter but I'm tired and my brain has died at the last sentence. I'm hoping the next chapter will be to everyone's liking if not give me ideas. I'm slowly running dry because I also want to finish up a story as well. Anyway follow, favorite, pm, and review! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sooooo I know this story was short but I can't think of much else to say that this is the end of Bella's New Life. I've tried to think of other things but alas my mind couldn't come up with more drama or fights. Now the disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight or anything else in the story**

 **Epilogue**

 **BPOV**

 **After the fight with Victoria and her army Jasper and I went back to Italy and reported that the task was done and that everyone is now safe. Aro was delighted on what we reported and said,**

" **A ball must be held and everyone is to attend." With that he left the throne room to start planning while the brothers snickered and left as well.**

" **I think it's time for us to do the same" I said to Jasper and with that we left to go to our own room.**

 **3 Weeks later**

 **Tonight was the ball and I will be introduced as the Volturi Princess while Jasper the prince. I have no idea why they wanted us to take the roles but as long as we are happy here I don't mind so much. Once all the introductions were done we all started to have a little fun and knowing that Aro had me, Jane, and Heidi sing while the guys played different instruments. I went to grab the girls while the guys set up the platform as our stage.**

" **Ok we are going to be doing a couple of older songs and then some songs that will tell a story." I said to them and with that we picked the songs and then we got dressed, I was wearing black leather pants, a red tank top, a black leather jacket, and black heels (Kinda like Sandy's last outfit in Grease), and I kept my hair down. Jane and Heidi were similar as well and with that we went out onto the stage and I handed the boys the chosen songs.**

 **"Dancing Queen"**

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, diggin the Dancing Queen **(Bella)**

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for the place to go

Where they play the right music, getting in the swing

You come in to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy **(Heidi)**

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, diggin the Dancing Queen **(Jane)**

 **(All girls)**

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on

Leave them burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another, anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, diggin the Dancing Queen

" **Hey guys! I hope you are having fun, now we are going to sing three more songs and feel free to sing along!" Jane said to everyone. I had Jasper switch his guitar with Jane so we can sing our song.**

 **Jasper**

 _Bella_

 _ **Both**_

 **I know he hurt you**

 **Made you scared of love, too scared to love**

 **He didn't deserve you**

 **Cause you're precious heart is a precious heart**

 **He didn't know what he had and I thank God, oh, oh, oh**

 **And it's gonna take just a little time**

 **But you're gonna see that I was born to love you**

 _What if I fall_

 **I won't let you fall**

 _What if I cry_

 **I'll never make you cry**

 _And if I get scared?_

 **I'll hold you tighter**

 **When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter**

 _What if I fall_

 **I won't let you fall**

 _What if I cry_

 **I promise I'll never make you cry**

 _And if I get scared?_

 **I'll hold you tighter**

 **When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter**

 **Look in the mirror**

 **You're beautiful, so beautiful**

 **I'm here to remind you**

 **You're my only one, let me be the one**

 **To heal all the pain that he put you through**

 **It's a love like you never knew**

 **Just let me show you**

 **As we continue to sing to each other and the other people Jasper grabbed my hand towards the end of the song and started to spin and dance with me. I was having the time of my life and couldn't wait until later on. Once the song was completely over Jasper kissed me and then left the stage to change his outfit for the next song he wanted to do. We went over to Felix to see what Jasper chose to sing and saw that it was 'Evermore' from Beauty and The Beast 2017 version. Once Jasper was back from changing I saw his was in a blue suit with a black tie and I smiled when I saw him and went off stage so Jasper can perform. I was in awe when Jasper started to sing and couldn't help but listen to his voice and think back to all the good and bad times. (Like in the last scene with Bella and Edward but her just remembering in this case).**

I was the one who had it all

I was the master of my fate

I never needed anybody in my life

I learned the truth too late

I'll never shake away the pain

I close my eyes but she's still there

I let her steal into my melancholy heart

It's more than I can bear

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she runs away

She will still torment me

Calm me, hurt me

Move me, come what may

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And be with me for evermore

I rage against the trials of love

I curse the fading of the light

Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach

She's never out of sight

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she fades from view

She will still inspire me

Be a part of everything I do

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And as the long, long nights begin

I'll think of all that might have been

Waiting here for evermore

 **Once Jasper was finished singing he called me up to the stage,**

" **Bella I know we haven't gotten to fully know one another but I really have fallen for you and I hope that you will become my wife." Jasper said as he pulled out a ring that had a diamond in the middle but had little red rubies on the side looking like little roses.**

" **Yes!" I yelled and everyone cheered for us and Jasper put the ring on my finger and spun me around as he kissed me.**

" **You just made me the happiest man alive" Jasper said. I smiled and hugged him close to me.**

" **Guys, I would hate to break this up but I would like to remind you we need to finish up. Bella you need to do your song and then all of us need a song." Heidi said. I faked irritation with being interrupted but went back and grabbed the mic.**

" **Alright guys we have two more songs to do and then it looks like I also have a wedding to plan." I said to everyone. Once I was ready I turned to Alec and he started the song intro.**

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror  
And cry, lord what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.  
Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe  
Somebody to love  
(Find me somebody to love)  
 **The more I sung the song the more I noticed how everyone started to slow dance with one another and just enjoy the company of their mates and families and create new bonds. I think everyone has finally figured out the Volturi isn't has terrible as they have believed. Once I finished the song Jasper, Alec, and Felix put down their instruments and came over to me and we all put on mics so we don't have to actually hold one.**

" **Alright guys this is the last song of the night and then ya'll are free to stay or go home it's up to you but we hope you'll be back to mine and Bella's wedding." Jasper said and I told Aro to start to music.**

 _ **Jasper**_

Bella

 **Everyone but Bella and Jasper**

Both Bella and Jasper

 _ **I got chills they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's Electrifying!**_ **  
**You better shape up cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true _ **(nothin left, nothin left for me to do)**_ ****

You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed ****

If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel your way  
 **  
I better shape up, cause you need a man** (I need a man) **  
**Who can keep me satisfied **  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove** (you better prove) **  
**That my faith is justified **  
**Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside ****

You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed  
 **  
**You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed ****

You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed ****

You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey **  
**You're the one that I want **(You are the one I want)** oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed

" **Alright guys! I hope ya'll had a great time but now I need to go and rest before the girls kill me with wedding plans." I said and then left to go relax in mine and Jasper's room.**

 **2 Years later**

 **It's been two years since the party and today is finally my wedding day. I'm excited but yet nervous since Aro will be the one giving me away. Since moving here I've considered the Volturi family and Jasper has been the best person ever. I waited at the doors leading me to my future husband and Aro stood next to me.**

" **Ready?" Aro asked,**

" **As I'll ever be" I said to him. We heard the music start and I grabbed Aro's arm as the door opened revealing us. I took a deep unneeded breath and started to walk down the aisle. When Aro handed me to Jasper I smiled at him and then Marcus started the ceremony. I zoned out a little bit but when Marcus asked if I would take Jasper to be my husband I smiled and said,**

" **I do" and then Jasper said,**

" **I do" and with that Marcus said,**

" **Now you may kiss the bride" and with that Jasper pulled me to him and kissed me and then we lived our own type of happily ever after.**

 **Alright guys like I said this is the last chapter and I'm very honored by those who have favored, followed, and reviewed; Thank you everyone! I hope ya'll continue to support me and help me out with other ideas as well. Until next story!**


End file.
